$ (-5)\cdot(-5)\cdot (-5) = \; ?$
$(-5)\cdot(-5)\cdot (-5)$ is $-5$ multiplied by itself $3$ times. The base is $-5$ The exponent is $3$ $(-5)\cdot(-5)\cdot (-5)$ is $-5$ to the power of $3$ $(-5)\cdot(-5)\cdot (-5) = -5^{3}$